peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 May 1977
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1977-05-19 ; Comments *'File a' is a short pause button file (session tracks only) with truncated Peel links and the very end of the show. Tracks marked §. *'File b': On 19th May 2013, 36 years later to the day, Jarvis Cocker played an unedited portion of this show (from midway through the Stranglers track to the end) on his BBC Radio 6 Music Sunday Service programme from an old C120 cassette. There is some evidence of remastering on the music. *Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p.218) also lists a play for the Ramones' Sheena Is A Punk Rocker. Sessions *Peter Hammill, #4 (rpt). Recorded 1977-04-13. Available on "The Peel Sessions" (CD, 1995, Strange Fruit). "Autumn" and "Betrayed" are also on the 2006 reiusse of "Over " as bonus tracks. *Dr Feelgood, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1975-01-21. Available on BBC Sessions 1973-1978 (Grand). Tracklisting File a *Dr Feelgood: 'Route 66' (Peel Session) § *Peter Hammill: 'Betrayed' (Peel Session) § *Dr Feelgood: 'I'm A Hog For You' (Peel Session) § *Peter Hammill: 'Autumn' (Peel Session) § File b begins *Stranglers: 'Peaches (7")' United Artists :(JP: 'I'm not quite sure why that's not getting played on the radio: it's a pity that it isn't, 'cos it's an excellent record. Perhaps it's because it's got a reference to "sewers" in it, and sewers as we all know are not fun places. The girls in the Radio 1 typing pool, who have fine taste I think, think that that and the Frankie Miller single ''Be Good To Yourself. It made number 27 in the UK charts the following month. are the two best singles around at the moment, and they could well be right.')'' *Gospelaires Of Dayton, Ohio: 'Rest For The Weary (LP-Camp Meeting)' (Peacock) *Slickers: 'St. Jago De La Vega (Version)' (7") Afrik :(JP (sarcastic voice): 'Excuse me, is that Reggae?. Well, yes it is really. Then I don't like it.') *Dr Feelgood: 'Keep It Out Of Sight' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'I had a stack of letters about the new Dave Mason album, the usual letters that find the show quite marvellous, and I'm certain that you personally are enormously attractive, and why haven't you played anything from the new Dave Mason LP? Oh, all right then, I will do, but I want you to know the only reason I'm doing this is because the copy I've got is pressed on translucent blue vinyl and it looks absolutely fab going round.') *Dave Mason: 'Let It Go, Let It Flow (LP - Let It Flow)' CBS At this point on file b, Jarvis links to the next session track, omitting two Mason LP tracks in the process *Dave Mason: Then It's Alright (LP - Let It Flow)' CBS *Dave Mason: Seasons (LP - Let It Flow)' CBS *Peter Hammill: 'Afterwards' (Peel Session) § :(JP: 'You wouldn't think to listen to him that he's quite good at football would you?') *Clash: 'Garage Land (LP - The Clash)' CBS :(JP: 'A fine LP that is. I'd like to have an 8-Track of that actually, if they've made an 8-Track of it, so I can drive around London playing it extremely loud and trying to impress everybody with what a trendy little chap I am.') *Bonnie Raitt: 'Gamblin' Man (LP - Sweet Forgiveness)' Warner Bros *Dr Feelgood: 'I Don't Mind' (Peel Session) § *Steve Miller Band: 'Sacrifice (LP - Book Of Dreams)' Mercury *Wreckless Eric: 'The Whole Wide World (LP - Bunch Of Stiffs)' Stiff *Jam: 'Sounds From The Street (LP-In The City)' (Polydor) :(JP: '...which is not what I said before I played it, I'll admit, but that's what I'm saying now, and I'm sticking with it too. That's the end of tonight's programme, on which you heard a session from 1975 from Dr Feelgood, and a more recent session, in fact a session from this year, from Peter Hammill. Now tomorrow night, an entirely different story, and I'll tell you all about it in just a moment, after the good bit.') (Fades up guitar solo on sig) ('Well tomorrow night, we have a session from that wizard of the keys, Nic Jones,and the Radio 1 début, in fact the début period, of Radio Stars, and I hope you'll listen to that programme, and I'll try not to talk about the Cup Final too much, I promise. Well, sort of promise, anyway. Goodnight.') § File b ends File ;Name *a) John Peel 1977.05.19 Dr Feelgood + Peter Hammill *b) Peel Show 1977-05-19 (incomplete) ;Length *a) 00:27:44 *b) 00:47:32 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Jim. *b) Sourced from podcast of the Cocker show by SIG. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1977 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online